


long days, long nights

by sleepverses



Series: been trying to go home all my life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, a shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn, happy birthday naruto! your dads are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepverses/pseuds/sleepverses
Summary: kakashi goes home.





	long days, long nights

**Author's Note:**

> “I am homesick for a place I am not sure even exists: one where my heart is full, my body is loved, and my soul is understood.”  
— Melissa Cox

when his wards are unceremoniously dropped and his door bangs open, iruka sits up from the comforting warmth of the kotatsu, brushing loose hair out of his eyes. 

‘kakashi?’ he raises a concerned brow. 'is everything alright?’

‘iruka-sensei!’ kakashi warmly hums. he kicks off his sandals, slipping gloves and flak jacket onto a nearby coffee table strewn with loose leaf papers and stacked books. iruka watches, amused, as kakashi takes a seat behind him and makes himself comfortable, wrapping languid arms around the chunin’s waist and tucking a relaxed, unmasked chin into his neck. 

iruka leans back into his chest, that firm, unrelenting heat, and smiles, stroking kakashi’s muscled forearms. they sit quietly like this, basking in the soft, comforting glow of the light you shine when you love someone and need not express it. iruka reaches a hand around the back of kakashi's neck, massaging the knotted tendons through the soft cotton of his jounin blues. he presses a kiss against the man's scarred, pale cheek. 

‘good day with the kids, then?’ 

kakashi chuckles lightly, burying the laugh into iruka’s neck. ‘god, no. absolutely horrible. naruto ended up in the river at least four times, and sasuke has zero sense of self preservation,’ he muses. iruka bites back a groan as kakashi begins to press light kisses against the man’s throat, slipping his shirt up, and rubbing a tender hand across his belly. ‘sakura has potential, but as long as sasuke is within five feet, her mind comes to a grinding halt. it’s really something.’ 

‘so what’s up with the good mood?’ iruka gasps. 

kakashi tips iruka’s head back and catches his mouth in a slow, rich kiss. when he pulls away, watching iruka slowly open dazed eyes, a deep blush burning his pretty bronzed skin, his mouth quirks into a fond smile. 

‘around the third time naruto fell into the river, i just remembered i get to come home to you. and that made everything worth it,’ kakashi says honestly. 

iruka’s face slowly colours. he pushes kakashi off, standing abruptly, and marches across the room. as he reaches the door to the hall, he looks over his shoulder, eyes shining, face both mischievous and joyous. 

‘aren’t you coming?’

**Author's Note:**

> kakairu is probably my fav ship of all time. rewatching naruto & thought i'd write a lil something. love these two clueless dads.


End file.
